Disturbed: The Sickness
by KukaruiValentine
Summary: Vincent and Chaos have a music video, and it is cool. (It's my first music video) R&R! ((Coming soon, a birthday party for Beth and Sephiroth, whoever wants to be in the party, send me a review with your name and personality))


(Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Disturbed or any other Final Fantasy thing implied. But I do own Beth and Panthera!)

**Vincent and Chaos; Beth and Panthera preforming their rendition of...**

**"Down With The Sickness" By Disturbed  
  
**The scene starts in Vincent's room, a coffin, and he is getting up and yawing... he stands and starts singing

"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me" He walks over to the mirror and runs his hands down his face.  
  
He looks in the mirror and his voice starts to change.

"Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes" Transforms into Chaos, now Chaos  
Chaos still looking in the mirror

"Violently it changes, oh no  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me."  
  
Chaos breaks the mirror and snarls, then sings

"Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me"

Shown Vincent later, now in his Vincent form, walking in a town, he sees

Beth and walks over to her, singing  
  
Vincent grabs her arm, he is starting to transform into Chaos

"I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel!"  
Beth sings "Will you give in to me?"  
Vincent, now almost Chaos,

"It seems that all that was good has diedAnd is decaying in me" Chaos now holding onto Beth, who is frightened  
  
Chaos singing to the terrified Beth

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes" Beth starts to change into Pantera  
Chaos singing to Panthera

"Living with these changes" Panthera sings "oh no"  
Chaos singing "The world is a scary place"  
Panthera singing now Now that you've woken up the demon in me

Chaos and Panthera singing, ransacking the town of Nimbleheim.

"Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to us!"

Fire and terror as the whole town is burning in the inferno

"Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to us!"

Panthera turns towards Chaos and Chaos turns towards Panthera, they both turn to the camera and

growl  
  
(And when I dream) _x4  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Dont do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,Why don't you fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die  
  
_Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness has now come over me!"


End file.
